Turbulent Life
by DelFina18
Summary: As the missing Black Hayate comes back home, Riza finds him with a bloody fur and a message on his leg where someone asks for her help. Riza is led to an old storehouse by her dog and soon she is in big trouble. - Roy x Riza -
1. Chapter 1: Quitting Work

Hi there! ^-^

Here's a little FMA fanfiction of mine. Please enjoy. =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't gain any money with this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quitting work  
**

It was early in the morning as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered the office. Everyone in the room could see that something was wrong with her. She looked a bit confused but her colleagues didn't dare to ask what was troubling her. She wouldn't have answered anyway.

She sat down behind her desk and started to do her paperwork half-heartedly. She didn't even ask why Colonel Roy Mustang still wasn't present. Well, it wasn't something unusual for him to be late but normally she would have been upset that he couldn't manage to be punctual.

Even as Roy Mustang finally entered the office she didn't look up from her paperwork. This was suspicious and 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery and 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda came to their first conclusions. Had something happened between the Colonel and his 1st Lieutenant?

But the Colonel himself seemed to be surprised that Riza didn't point her gun at his face for being late.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye! Something's wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired, that's all" she said.

Roy shrugged. "Oh. Well …" He walked to his desk and sighed as he saw a lot of papers on it that he had to sign.

Everyone knew he wouldn't do it unless Riza forced him to do. Much to their surprise Riza Hawkeye didn't seem to care today if the Colonel was doing his paperwork or not. Her eyes seemed to look far away and she didn't even notice that everyone inside the office was staring at her, wondering why she was so different today.

Roy Mustang looked a little bit worried at his 1st Lieutenant. He had known her for a long time and she never had behaved like that. His subordinates watched him going to her desk.

She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

"What is it, sir?" she asked slightly confused.

"You're definitely not fine. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! As I said, I'm just a bit tired!" she assured him.

The Colonel shook his head. "Riza, I have known you for a long time and I can see in your eyes that something's wrong!"

It was the first time that his subordinates heard Roy calling his 1st Lieutenant by first name. They were sure that Riza would've shot him for this if she would've been in her normal state.

But now she only opened her mouth to disagree before she was interrupted by Roy.

"You know what? Take the day off."

Riza blinked in surprise. "But … Sir …"

"No buts. If I'm correct you're not in the mood to do your work, so it would be no use for you to stay here" Roy replied.

Riza sighed obediently. "I hope you finish your work without my help …"

"Of course! Who do you think is standing right before you?" Roy asked grinning.

"A man who can't even do a little bit paperwork without his 1st Lieutenant pointing a gun at him …" Riza replied dryly.

Everyone had to laugh as Roy droop. "Aw, come one, Hawkeye! Do you really think I can't even sign one little paper without you threatening me?"

"To say the truth: yes!" Riza answered as she took her coat and left the office, leaving laughing subordinates and a sighing Colonel behind.

As Roy was sure that his 1st Lieutenant was far enough away to hear him he said: "Well, maybe she's right. At least I don't want to do my paperwork now. So, boys, what do we intend to do now?"

"You mean we could quit work for today?" Falman asked.

"Of course!" Roy replied grinning.

"What if Lieutenant Hawkeye finds out that we haven't finished our work when she's back to normal?" Fuery demanded nervously.

"Aw, she won't find out! Don't be a chicken!" Havoc said.

"Speak of the devil, I'm hungry!" Breda acquainted.

"Do you always have to think of food?" Havoc asked rolling his eyes.

"Do you always have to smoke?" Breda countered.

Roy hit their heads together. "And do you two always have to argue?" He sighed while both Breda and Havoc rubbed their heads. "I propose we go into town and look a bit around."

"You don't mean shopping, do you?!" Havoc asked bewilderedly.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? A woman? I just want to look around a bit …"

"For what?" Fuery questioned interested.

"Well …" Roy seemed to think about an answer.

"Just admit that you want to look for a date for tonight" Havoc said dryly.

Roy sighed. "I guess I'm caught … Well, but I also want to look if there are any new restaurants or something like that. So, what do you think? Do you have any better suggestions?"

His subordinates shook their heads.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Roy flounced out of the office, his subordinates following him.

So the five men went to the city. While Roy was flirting with several women, Havoc looked more and more desperate. A young girl with a dog came by and Fuery petted it as he talked with the girl. Breda cowered behind Falmans back. Everyone knew he was afraid of dogs even if it were only puppies. Falman sighed. Breda didn't left his hiding place until the girl walked away with her dog.

"It was a cute dog" Fuery said to Breda as if this fact would take away his fear.

"Oh, please! Could we change the subject?" Breda asked annoyed.

Havoc watched Roy, who stood a little bit aside from them and was flirting with a flower girl. "Why must he always flirt with those girls that interest me?"

"Well … Either you two have the same gusto or he wants to anger you" Falman answered.

"Whatever …" Havoc turned away from Roy and chewed on his unlit cigarette.

Suddenly they saw a familiar person.

"Wh-What is SHE doing here?" Breda shouted.

The others were as puzzled as he was and only shrugged. Well, it wasn't unusual seeing her here but it was unexpected.

The Colonel stood beside them. Apparently he had finished the flirting and was now watching the person who seemed to look for something or someone.

"Ah, what a coincidence! It looks like she's searching for something. Maybe we should help her" Roy stated.

His subordinates looked at him as if he had said that he was a six-year-old girl who liked to play with dolls.

"Colonel, by all respect, are you NUTS?" Havoc asked with disbelief.

"She will kill us if she finds out that we're here …" Fuery murmured.

"And that would be still convenient …" Falman added.

"I don't want to die while I'm hungry!" Breda commented.

Roy looked to his subordinates and shook his head. "You are all cowards, aren't you? Remember how she acted this morning? She didn't even point a gun at me for being late and didn't insist that I do my paperwork! She won't kill us. Well, I'll go and speak to her" Roy replied.

His men watched him going to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"He's brave …" Fuery said.

"He's totally nuts!" Havoc declared.

"He's a dead man" Falman added.

"And I'm hungry!" Breda acquainted.

His friends looked at him strangely and sighed. Roy was only a few meters from Riza away as Havoc nodded.

"Well … It's time for stakes! I bet Hawkeye will chase Mustang to the headquarters and make him do his paperwork."

"No, she will draw her gun and shoot him before he can even say 'hello'" Falman argued.

Both of them looked to Breda. As he opened his mouth to say something, Havoc interrupted him. "Don't say anything about food or that you're hungry!"

Breda lifted his hands in defence. "Okay, okay! Well … I bet … this was planned and they'll go to either her or his apartment."

"What?! The Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye? You feel well? I think you really have to eat something …" Havoc replied.

"Hey! Why not? They fit together, don't you think? And they have known each other for a long time, so …" Breda excused.

"Well, if you want to persist … The winner will get 150 $ from everyone" Havoc explained.

"Wait, I want to bet, too!" Fuery remarked to the surprise of the others. "I think first the Lieutenant will be surprised, then angry and then the Colonel will help her finding what she's looking for."

"Well … You just don't have experience in betting … If you want to lose your money …" Havoc commented.

Fuery shrugged. "We will see."

This moment Roy nudged Riza and she turned around quickly. She was surprised as she recognized the Colonel. "Wh-What …?"

"Hi, Lieutenant! What brings you he -"

"No! What brings YOU here?!" Riza shouted. "You are supposed to be in the office and sign papers!"

"Well …"

Before Riza could pull out her gun he had a logical explanation – at least that's what he thought. "You won't believe it! I was signing those wonderful papers as suddenly my pen broke … And then I thought I have to buy a new one. That's how I got here."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Your pen broke? And you couldn't just borrow a pen from the others?"

"N-No! They needed theirs as well …" Roy said nervously.

"Sir … You're right. I don't believe it. Tell me the truth." She pointed her gun at him.

Roy sighed. "Okay … We quit work and came here to town …"

"We?!" Riza looked around.

Breda, Falman, Havoc and Fuery had hidden behind a wall.

"The others are here as well?" Riza asked.

Roy nodded.

Fuery was about to whimper but the others put their hands on his mouth and kept him silent.

"Well, I can't see the others around, sir!" Riza stated icily.

Roy looked around. And these men were supposed to be his loyal subordinates! Maybe he should search for new ones … He got a bit nervous with the gun directly in front of his nose and wanted to calm his Lieutenant.

"You haven't explained why you're here, Hawkeye" he said.

"I don't know why I should. It's not of your concern."

"Aw, come on! I explained why I'm here, so now it's your turn! It's equivalent exchange!" Roy replied. "It seemed that you were looking for something. Want my help?"

Riza lowered her arm. Worry filled her eyes. "Well … You know … I'm looking for Black Hayate …"

"Your dog?"

Riza nodded. "I let him out last evening. Normally he comes back after a while but … he still hasn't returned …"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine" Roy assured her.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to experience the same as last time" Riza said sadly.

Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Fate doesn't recur."

He remembered it as if it had been yesterday when the two of them were still children and Riza was looking for her first dog, Hayate.

* * *

What happened to Black Hayate? Will Roy help Riza finding him? What will Havoc and the others do?

To be continued ...

I hope you like it although there are probably quite a few mistakes because English is not my mother tongue. So please have mercy with me. =p

I would be happy if you review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Game in disguise

To Rokiyam: Thank you very much for your review, I was really happy. =) And I'm glad that my English isn't too bad.

So, here's the next chapter, enjoy it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Game in disguise**

_**- Flashback -  
**_

_Riza's eyes were filled with tears as she entered the room of her best friend._

"_What's wrong, Riza?" the boy with black hair and onyx eyes asked._

"_Hayate's gone! I can't find him!" Riza answered crying._

"_I'll help you finding him!"_

"_Thank you, Roy" Riza said and both of them left the house._

_They were searching in the vicinity but they didn't find the puppy. It was midday as they crossed a small road._

_Suddenly Riza shrieked and as soon as Roy found out the reason for her screaming he embraced her and put her head on his chest. Hayate was lying on the road, dead. A car had run him down._

"_I'm so sorry, Riza …" Roy said and rubbed her back._

"_It's not your fault …" she replied sobbing. "But it's my fault … I was careless and let him out alone …"_

"_What are you saying?! It's not your fault! It just … happened … Let's go back home."_

_---  
_

_In the night Roy was lying in his bed and couldn't sleep. He felt sorry for Riza. He knew how much she had loved Hayate._

_He almost fell off his bed when suddenly someone knocked on his door. Who would be still up this late? As he opened his door he saw Riza standing before him._

"_I-I'm sorry … I can't sleep …" she excused._

"_Don't worry, I can't sleep as well" Roy replied and let her in. "So, you're thinking of Hayate, aren't you?"_

_Riza nodded with watery eyes and sat down on his bed. "It's just unfair! Why did he have to die? He was still a puppy …"_

_Roy sat down beside her. "I don't know. Fate is unpredictable and rarely fair. But … I'm sure he's fine where he is. He's in a better place now and I'm sure he's watching you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. So, please don't cry, Riza! I can't stand to see you crying …" Roy said._

_Riza chuckled. "Okay …" She looked at him and smiled a little bit._

_Roy looked in her wonderful hazel eyes and lost himself in them. She was so beautiful …_

_Riza yawned and stretched. "I think now I can sleep … Goodnight, Roy."_

"_Goodnight, Riza."_

_She got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob as she turned around and said: "I've forgotten something. Could you come here for a second?"_

_Roy shrugged and walked towards her._

_She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." With these words she left the room._

_Roy blinked and blushed madly._

_**- End Flashback -  
**_

As he remembered their first kiss Roy blushed slightly.

"Sir, why are you all red in the face?" Riza asked.

Roy blinked surprised. "O-Oh, I just remembered something …"

"Something from one of your dates I would assume" she said with a slightly icy tone in her voice.

"No, it was …" he was interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. It won't help us finding Black Hayate."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, you're right ..."

"I think we should ask the people here if they've seen Black Hayate. We stand out because we're wearing our uniforms. Maybe that will help us" Riza remarked.

---

Breda, who finally had something to eat, Falman, Fuery and Havoc were following their superiors as they were searching for Hawkeye's dog.

"I've always said it …" Breda mumbled between bites, "… dogs only cause trouble."

"Men who are winning a bet although they never have bet before as well …" Havoc stated and looked at the grinning Fuery who got 450 $ from his friends because he won the bet.

"This day is really crazy … First Hawkeye didn't force the Colonel to do his paperwork, then Fuery won a bet and now the Colonel's blushing!" Falman said.

"He's blushing? Let me see!" Havoc demanded and pushed Falman away to have a better view of Mustang and Hawkeye. "Hmm … Breda, maybe you're right … There could be the possibility that they're more than just colleagues or friends …"

"I knew it!" Breda exclaimed.

"SHHH!!!" the others made him quiet.

"Hmm … Why don't we play a game?" Havoc asked.

"What game?" Fuery questioned.

"We could try to set them up" Havoc explained. "The man who gets them to kiss is the winner. Everyone has only one try."

"If they find out …" Fuery commented anxiously.

The others only rolled their eyes.

"I'll join!" Breda stated.

"Me too" Falman replied.

"Fuery?" Havoc asked.

"Well … Okay …"

The first one to try was Breda. He bought a hat, coat and a false moustache and dressed up with them. With a newspaper he stood beside a jewelry store and waited until Roy and Riza asked him if he had seen a little black-white dog.

"Yeah, I saw one in the park" he lied.

They thanked him and walked towards the park.

Breda grinned and took a shortcut to arrive in the park before them. He knew that there always was an ice-cream seller in the park and he asked if he could take his job over for a few minutes. The man looked at him strangely but then agreed.

As Breda was dressed up as ice-cream seller and Roy and Riza came by he shouted: "Hey, you two! Come here and try this wonderful ice-cream!"

"No, thank you. We have no time to …"

"Aw, come on, Hawkeye! It's hot and it seems like we've been searching for hours! Let's make a break and eat some ice-cream!" Roy tried to convince her.

Riza sighed. "Fine."

"Ah, because you two are such a cute couple I'll give you the special couple-ice-cream!" Breda said and gave them one sundae with cherry-ice-cream.

"We're not …" Riza remarked but Breda interrupted her: "Ah, I just have to make a picture of you two! Could you kiss each other with the sundae in front of you? That would make a perfect advertisement image!"

"That's enough! We're no couple and we won't kiss, least for advertisement images!" Riza commented and dragged Roy along.

Breda sighed. It seemed as if he had lost this game.

Next one was Falman. He ran and jostled Riza who fell into Roy's arms. (How cute ^^) But unfortunately their lips didn't meet. Instead Roy ran after him and tried to get him because he wanted him to apologize. Falman happily managed to escape his Colonel. So he hadn't won the game either.

Now it was Havoc's turn to try his luck. He had dressed up with a red hair periwig and sunglasses and flirted with Riza in order to get the Colonel jealous.

"Yo, sweet honey! Are you up to something this evening?" the dressed up Havoc asked.

"Excuse me? I have no time for flirting!" Riza replied.

"Aw, come on! Don't you want to give me a little kiss?"

At least he managed to get Roy jealous. "Hey, leave her alone!" Roy demanded angrily.

"Get away! Don't you see that she wants to be together with me?" Havoc asked grinning.

Before Roy could answer anything Riza draw her gun and pointed it at Havoc. "You better leave quickly or I'll make sure that you won't get any children anymore!"

"Whoa! O-Okay …" Havoc responded and ran away.

"Hawkeye …" Roy said.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're scary sometimes …" Roy replied.

Riza only shrugged.

Now the only one who could win this game was Fuery. He had borrowed a horse-drawn carriage and was in disguise as well.

He stopped beside Roy and Riza and offered them a ride.

"No, thanks" Riza answered but Roy was fascinated by the idea.

"Why not?" Roy asked her.

"Sir, have you already forgotten? We're looking for Black Hayate and not for a ride in a horse-drawn carriage!"

"You're too strained, Hawkeye! Come on, relax! We'll find him!" Roy assured her.

Roy sat down in the carriage and offered Riza a hand.

She sighed. "How come you always convince me?"

Roy smirked. "Because you know I'm stubborn and persistent!"

"Yes …"

Riza took his hand and sat down across from him.

They were riding a while when suddenly the carriage stopped and Riza fell upon Roy. But this time their lips met and Fuery even managed to take a photo.

Roy and Riza were blushing madly but suddenly Fuery had to sneeze, his hat fell down and the false beard disarranged.

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery!" Riza shouted as she recognized him.

"Ah!" Fuery shrieked and jumped out of the carriage.

Riza pulled out her gun and shot in Fuery's direction. Fortunately he could escape before she could hurt him.

"Ah, I see! First the man who claimed that he saw Black Hayate in the park, then the ice-cream seller, the man who jostled me, the guy who flirted with me and now the man in the horse-drawn carriage … They were Breda, Falman, Havoc and Fuery!" Riza realized. "Sooner or later they will get their nemesis …" A murderous glare was in her eyes.

"Maybe it was one of their bets again … Although it's weird that Fuery took part in it …" Roy replied.

"Betting should be forbidden" Riza said. "Make sure you enact such a law once you're the Fuhrer!"

Riza got out of the guideless carriage and wondered what to do now. They had no clue where Black Hayate could be and slowly it was getting dark.

"It's getting late, Hawkeye. Maybe we should go home" Roy suggested.

"But what is with Black Hayate?!" Riza asked furiously.

"Look, we can't search for him in the dark. Besides I'm starving and we need a break. I'm sure he's fine."

Riza sighed. "I guess you're right … I'm still worried, however …"

Roy put his arm around her shoulder whereupon she blushed. "Why don't we go to a restaurant and eat something?"

"Sir … Don't you think it's inappropriate?"

"First drop the 'sir'! We're long time out of the office. And why should eating be inappropriate?"

"You know what I mean!" Riza declared.

"Yeah, sure. But I don't see your point. We have been good friends since we were little, so it shouldn't be a problem if we go eating something together, don't you think?"

Good friends. That's what they were, neither more nor less. Riza put Roy's arm down. "I don't want to be a replacement for a date, _sir_. I'm going home now."

She left and let a sighing Roy behind.

---

"I can't believe it! You've won again!" Havoc shouted unbelievingly.

Fuery grinned and shook the bag with the money he had won this day.

"Hmm … Maybe we should show the photo in the military …" Breda remarked looking at the picture where Roy and Riza kissed each other.

"NO! They will kill us, especially me!" Fuery shrieked.

"Yeah … This time definitely …" Falman agreed.

"If Hughes could see this he would be all exited" Havoc commented with the unlit cigarette in his mouth which was all time present.

The others agreed while they remembered the cheery father who doted so much on his daughter that he had to show a picture of her to everyone if there was an opportunity given.

"Well … Maybe he can see it from where he is now" Falman said.

* * *

What will happen next? Is Black Hayate fine? Will Fuery win another bet?

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3: Timothy Jones

To Rokiyam: Well, who knows? xD Ah, thank you, I corrected it. ^^ Don't worry, I'm happy about your reviews and that you apparently like this story. =)

Well, here's the next chapter. Have fun! (Well, okay, there's nothing in this chapter that's really funny ... But still xD)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Timothy Jones  
**

Riza was sitting on her couch and stared into space. A plate with spaghetti was standing in front of her; she wasn't very hungry and hadn't eaten much.

As she heard a scratching on the door she jumped up and opened it. Black Hayate was standing in front of her and she was so happy to see him that she forgot to discipline him. She petted him gladly and could hardly hold back the tears. But then she felt something clammy on her hands. As she examined them she flinched. It was blood.

"Black Hayate … Oh no … What happened to you?" Riza asked anxiously.

But her dog seemed fine and wagged its tail. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't his blood and for a second she was relieved. But Black Hayate still was nervous and yanked her trouser leg. Then she saw a piece of paper that was attached to his leg. Riza picked it up and noticed that something was written on it with blood.

"'Help me! Your dog will lead you'" she read.

Now that she had read the message Black Hayate didn't wait any longer and ran through the door that Riza still hadn't closed. She picked up her coat and followed him without wasting a thought on locking the door.

It was dark and cold outside but Black Hayate was running so fast that she had some troubles on following him and didn't realize it.

Her dog was leading her to an old storehouse that hadn't been used for many years. She was panting heavily as Black Hayate disappeared in a small alley that led to the back door of the building.

Quietly she entered the storehouse. The only light in the room was the moonlight that shone through the windows. But that was enough to see the young boy who was enchained and was lying on the floor.

Riza walked towards him with shock. He had a laceration on the head, a cut on the right hand and several bruises but beside that he seemed quite well. As Riza was striping through his brown hair he awaked.

"Wha …?" he asked sleepily.

"Shhh, everything's fine. Can you walk?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but …"

"So the mutt has led you here … You're unlucky for coming alone" a voice said.

Riza turned around and saw two men standing behind her. One of them was a wardrobe of a man while the other one was slim and tall and had a thin moustache. Riza wanted to pull out her gun but with shock she realized that she had forgotten it at home.

"Tie her up! And make sure the mutt doesn't escape this time" the man with the moustache commanded the other one.

"Leave me alone!" Riza shouted as the bigger man grabbed her and tied her with a thick rope.

"And now be good and quiet. Screaming won't help you anyway. Nobody except us will hear you" the one with the moustache said.

They left the room and took Black Hayate along with them.

"Black Hayate …" Riza whispered.

"I'm sorry … This is my fault …" the boy said sadly.

"How come?" Riza asked.

"When I was in town this morning I saw this dog striping through the streets. I petted him and played a little bit with him as I saw these gloomy men. I was curious and followed them … I watched them dealing with drugs and weapons. I was a little bit clumsy and tripped. They found me and your dog and hit me with a bottle so I passed out. When I finally awoke I was enchained. In order to cut through the rope I tried to use a nail which was attached on one of the boxes that were in the room. But I cut myself and later they brought me here. Then I found a piece of paper and wrote the message with my blood … After I affixed it on the leg of your dog he ran away. The two men couldn't catch him and were mad at me. They beat me and once again I lost consciousness. And then you came …" he explained without a break.

"Oh … Your parents must be really anxious" Riza replied.

The boy lowered his head. "My parents are both dead …"

"Then … who looked after you?"

"I'm living in a children's home …"

"I'm sorry" Riza said.

He shook his head. "It's okay … I have indeed no friends but I get something to eat and I have a roof upon my head."

Riza looked sadly at him. She felt sorry for him. Maybe she could …? But she didn't even know him!

"What's you're name?" she asked.

"Timothy Jones. And what's you're name?"

"Riza Hawkeye. Do you have any problems if I call you Tim?"

He grinned. "As long as you don't call me _Timmy, _everything's fine with me. Can I call you Riz?"

She nodded.

"What do you think they will do with us, Riz?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. But you don't have to be afraid, Tim. Soon someone will look for me."

"Your boyfriend?" Timothy asked innocently.

Riza blushed slightly. "N-Not directly …"

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

Riza sighed. "Well … We're working together … He's my superior."

"Where are you actually working?" Tim asked curiously.

"In the military."

Tim looked at her excited. "Woah, that must be really cool!"

Riza smiled. He really was still a child. "Well, it can be 'cool' if a certain person does his paperwork …"

"I suppose you mean that 'half boyfriend' of yours?"

Once again Riza blushed. "I never said he's my 'half boyfriend'! But yes, he's the one who can't finish his paperwork unless I'm pointing a gun at him."

"You're cool, Riz!" Tim said grinning. "But tell me more about him. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Her face turned red and she wondered why this boy was so interested in her private life. But maybe it was the only thing that distracted him from the fear. Riza was sure he was afraid of this situation. She didn't feel well without her gun either. But she was sure that Roy would search for her the next morning when she wouldn't appear in office. And she hoped that he would find her in time because she didn't know what the guys would do with her and Tim. But she assumed that it would be nothing good.

"Well … His name is Roy Mustang. He's arrogant, a womanizer, has always this annoying smirk on his face and is the famous Flame Alchemist. We know each other since we were children because he learned the alchemy from my father. Roy had plans on becoming the next Fuhrer and he still pursues this goal. As he left for the military I followed him and promised him to watch his back and help him reach his goal." Riza smiled until she realized what she was doing. Hell, she told a kid who couldn't be much older than ten years about the person she loved! She never bared her soul to anyone before like she did now.

Tim's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "The last I heard was that the Fuhrer's dead, so this Roy has good chances on reaching his goal soon, right?"

Riza nodded.

"What will you do when this happens?"

Riza didn't have to think about the answer. "I will stay by his side. Forever."

Tim grinned. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Riza nodded a little bit embarrassed. Then she looked sad. "But he doesn't love me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Otherwise he wouldn't flirt with other women. But … It doesn't matter. We couldn't be together anyway."

"How come?" Tim asked confused.

"In the military there is this fraternization law which forbids relationships between colleagues" Riza explained.

"Oh … But if Roy becomes Fuhrer he could change that, couldn't he?"

"First he must become Fuhrer … And it's still unclear if he will. And then there would be no need for him to repeal this law if he doesn't love me …" Riza said.

"Riz, you're too pessimistic" Tim replied and shook his head. "Well, first we must get out of here … You don't have something that could help us?"

"No. I even forgot my gun at home that I always carry with me …"

"So we can nothing do but wait … Great … I'm starving" Tim remarked sighing.

"Me too. Now I regret that I haven't eaten my spaghetti."

"Spaghetti … Sounds delicious. I've never eaten it before" Tim told her.

Riza looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? What do you normally get to eat in the children's home?"

"Most days some sort of slimy, yucky mash." Tim wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Riza felt sorry for him. "How many years have you been living there?"

"Almost my whole life. I can't even remember my parents. Someone said they died in a car accident. I have no further relatives, so …"

The rest of the night they kept silent and tried to get some sleep.

---

As Roy entered the office the next morning, he was surprised that Riza wasn't there. He was late as usual so she should have been there for quite a while now. But she wasn't in the office. He turned to his subordinates and asked them if they knew where she was but they all shook their heads.

"This is weird … She's never late …" Roy murmured.

"Maybe she's still looking for her dog?" Fuery suggested.

Roy frowned. "No … I don't think that's the case … Something must be wrong …"

"Ah, don't worry! She's fine, I'm sure! She has her gun" Havoc said grinning.

"Speaking of guns, I'm sure she's going to punish you for what you did yesterday" Roy replied.

"Oh shit, she knows we were all there?" Breda asked.

Roy nodded. "You've tried to set us up, haven't you?"

"Well … Not exactly …" Falman said nervously.

But Roy wasn't listening; he still wondered where his 1st Lieutenant could be. Suddenly he had an idea. "I call her!"

His subordinates looked at him with confusion and watched as he grabbed the telephone receiver and dialled a number. As nobody answered he looked worriedly.

"I guess I just have to drive to her apartment …" he murmured. "You know what? As punishment for trying to match Ri … err … I mean Lieutenant Hawkeye and me you will do our paperwork while I'm gone."

"WHAT?!" his subordinates exclaimed.

"That's unfair! What will you do?" Havoc asked a little bit angry.

"Searching for Ri … err … I mean Lieutenant Hawkeye" Roy answered and left the office before his subordinates could say anything more.

He drove to Riza's apartment. But nobody opened the door as he knocked on it. Instead he noticed that it wasn't locked – what disturbed him because Riza ALWAYS locked her door. Anxiously he opened the door and entered her apartment.

After searching in every room he came to a conclusion: She wasn't here either. Now he was REALLY concerned, especially as he saw her gun lying on the table. She never forgot to take her gun with her, so what had happened? He went back to the front door and saw something lying on the ground. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up from the floor and noticed that something was written on it – with blood.

He paled as he read the message and knew what Riza obviously had done.

"Oh no … Riza, please tell me you didn't follow Black Hayate without telling somebody …" he murmured although he was aware of the fact that she had exactly done this. "Guess I can't help it … I have to call the police …"

---

"Did you notice that the Colonel called Lieutenant Hawkeye almost by first name twice?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah. It's a sign, isn't it?" Breda questioned as he signed boring papers like the others did.

"Well … It's really weird that Hawkeye hasn't appeared and the Colonel went looking for her, don't you think? It screams for a bet!" Havoc said.

"You mean the two could have planned this?" Fuery asked.

"Sure. I bet they planned this and are now eating in a fine restaurant while we're doing _their_ boring paperwork!" Havoc exclaimed.

"No, they went away on a trip together to a deluxe hotel for the weekend" Falman replied.

"Nonsense! They're lying in bed and … You know what I mean" Breda bet while grinning.

Havoc looked to Fuery. "Wanna bet, too?"

Fuery looked slightly concerned. "Well … I bet that really something's happened and the Lieutenant is in danger but the Colonel will save her."

"Aw, I'm sure this time you won't win! The Lieutenant in danger … That's unthinkable! She has her gun so nothing can happen to her" Havoc remarked.

"And if she hasn't a gun with her?" Fuery asked.

"Then she wouldn't be Lieutenant Hawkeye" Breda said. "You know she always has a gun with her. Rumour has it that she even sleeps with it!"

"There's no need to worry about the Lieutenant" Falman agreed.

But Fuery still was worried.

* * *

What will happen to Riza and Tim? Will Roy find them in time?

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4: In danger

To Rokiyam: You'll see. xD Oh, then I'm glad that you like this fic. ^^ Well, maybe the others are shy. xDD

So, here's the next chapter. It's more or less the last one, the next chapter's the epilogue ... Yeah, it's really a short fic and to tell you the truth I'm not really satisfied with it because I know that I can write much better fanfics. But I wrote this ca. 2 years ago, so maybe this is an explanation. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4: In danger  
**

"Hey, get up!" the man with the moustache said impolitely and grabbed Riza by the arm.

"Hell, leave me alone, I'm tired …" Riza stated half sleeping.

"I don't care! You two are coming with us!" he said.

"Ouch, that hurts, you brute!" Tim exclaimed.

Riza now realized where she was and in what situation. Soon she had a clue what this two wanted to do to her and Tim. Still she asked: "What will you do with us?"

"We have to eliminate you. You've heard and seen too much."

Riza could see Tim's eyes widen as he understood what the men were going to do.

"Wait, he's still a child, please let him go!" Riza pleaded.

"He has seen too much, we can't let him go. It's his punishment for poking his nose into concerns of other people. Get them into the truck!" the moustache-man commended the giant.

Riza thought of a way to play for time and in her desperation only one idea came to her mind.

"Wait! If you kill us you'll feel sorry! You could make money with us. Much money. You could take us hostage and require ransom!" Riza exclaimed.

Tim looked at her confused.

"From whom?" the slimmer man asked.

"From … the Fuhrer!"

He turned around. "That was a bad try. Everyone knows the Fuhrer's dead."

"Well, I meant the new Fuhrer, Roy Mustang" Riza explained and tried to sound honestly.

Now Tim seemed to understand what she was trying.

"I've never heard that there's already a new Fuhrer." The man still had his doubts of her saying the truth but he stopped and was looking at her.

"It isn't official yet."

"That might be right. But why should the new Fuhrer pay for you?"

"Because … I'm his wife" Riza replied.

"Interesting … Okay, we will let you live a little while longer. But this boy here doesn't seem to be important" the man said.

"Sure! He is important! He's our son!" Riza lied. Normally she would have laughed by the irritated face of Tim but now was not the moment.

"Okay, I get it! Just lock them into the truck so we can drive to our hideout!" her kidnapper commended his accomplice the second time. He threw her and Tim into the empty loading space after cutting their ropes – finally. She had already worried that the ropes would dig to her bones.

It was dark as the door of the truck was closed.

"Why did you lie?" Tim asked.

"Because they would have killed us if I hadn't. Now we have a little more time …"

"Yeah, but … Why did you say I was your son?"

"To save you …" Riza replied confused. What was his problem?

"Yeah … I … thank you … Nobody ever did so much for me before …" Tim explained.

"But that's what everybody in my situation would have done!"

Slowly Riza's eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness and she could see him shaking his head.

"No, most people would only have tried to save their lives."

"Tim …" She walked towards him and sat down beside him. She wrapped an arm around him and said: "I think you haven't met all too nice people yet …"

"That's right. You're the first person that's really nice to me, Riz. I like you."

Riza smiled. "And I like you."

"Then … Couldn't you … adopt me?" he asked shyly.

She sighed. "I'd like to adopt you, Tim, but … I have neither the money to raise you nor the space to place you …"

"What about Roy? Maybe if you marry him …"

Riza was glad that it was too dark for Tim to see her blushing. "You're talking about things that aren't sure in slightest way! Besides first we have to survive this …"

"Yeah, you're right … But I would be glad to have an adoptive mother like you …" he said yawning before he fell asleep in her arms.

How cute he was! She sighed. She had to find a way to adopt him … At least she wouldn't allow that he had to return to this children's house.

Because she was tired and the truck continued to judder permanently she soon fell asleep, too.

---

"What do you mean with 'Go back to work and relax'?! You can't honestly suppose that I'll sit down and sign boring papers while Ri … err … my 1st Lieutenant is in danger!" Roy shouted to the officer that conducted the investigation of Riza's disappearance.

"Sir, we have everything under control so there's no need to worry. We'll find your Lieutenant and will inform you if we did. So please don't disturb the investigation any further and go back to work or home or for a walk" the officer replied patiently although the Colonel had strained his nerves for almost half an hour now.

"I will definitely NOT go to work or home! I will help searching Riza by my own means if you like it or not!" Roy exclaimed and left Riza's apartment.

By now he regretted calling the police. They were only a bunch of botchers anyway and couldn't help him.

He had an idea. He went back to the headquarters but not to work but to borrow one of the dogs that were skilled in finding people. He let one of them snuffle on the paper with the message of blood and soon the dog ran away. Roy followed him and hoped that the blood belonged to a person that was with Riza.

Soon they came to an old storehouse. The dog led him to a room where nobody was. On the floor he saw blood, however. Hopefully it wasn't Riza's blood. As he was searching for clues he suddenly heard a barking that didn't come from the dog next to him. He followed the noise and soon found a little cage where a familiar dog was locked in.

"Black Hayate!" he exclaimed and opened the lock with an iron rod that was near. The black-white dog jumped luckily around his feet and wagged its tail. Roy petted the dog and was somehow relieved. At least the dog was now found and maybe he could help searching for Riza. As if he had heard what Roy was thinking Black Hayate walked a few steps and continued walking as he was sure that Roy followed him. The other dog lumbered behind them. Roy wondered if he should bring him back to the military … He didn't have time for that, however. Black Hayate stopped as they were outside. Roy could see skid marks that led to a forest. Fortunately it had rained the past few days, so the earth was still sludgy and the skid marks could be seen well. Roy considered to get his car but then decided to borrow a car that was driving past. He dragged the driver out of his car, commended Black Hayate to get in and followed him. The driver was so baffled that he didn't say a word at all.

"Sorry, I'll just borrow it" Roy assured him and followed the skid marks that hopefully didn't overlap with other ones. Maybe he had been a little bit rude to the driver but he was in a hurry after all! Who knew what these kidnappers would do with Riza … The only fact he was sure of was that it wasn't a good sign if they drove her to a forest. Perhaps they wanted to … No, Roy couldn't even think of it. He had to make it in time!

---

Black Hayate! That was the first thought that Riza had as she woke up. She totally had forgotten about him. She hoped he was fine.

She looked down at Tim who was still sleeping in her arms. She smiled. It felt so good to hold him in her arms. She wanted to protect him at all costs. Probably just some of her motherly feelings had come out.

Abruptly the truck stopped but the door wasn't opened. Tim stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes to shake off the tiredness.

Although the sun shined into the truck as the doors were opened nothing but darkness came inside. The leader of the two kidnappers looked at her with murderous eyes and Riza knew that wasn't good for her and Tim.

"You lied! Neither is this Mustang guy becoming the new Fuhrer nor does he have a wife or a son! So we just have to kill you anyway!"

"W-Wait!" Riza exclaimed.

"Don't you dare to say anything more! You're time's up!" He grabbed her and dragged her out. "You take care of the boy!"

His accomplice nodded and went inside.

"NO!!! Don't touch him!" Riza cried desperately but her kidnapper dragged her further away from the truck towards the forest.

"RIZ!" she could hear Tim screaming.

Tears were running down her face. "Let me go!!!" she shouted and struggled with everything she got but the grasp of the man was too strong. As they arrived at a clearing the man pulled out a gun that he pointed at her. At least she would die by a bullet.

---

Roy drove with full throttle. He didn't care if he was careless; he just wanted to hurry and make it in time. His heart beat hardly in his ribcage as he saw a truck. He could see a giant standing in the loading space. Quickly he got out of his car, slipped his gloves over and flipped with his thumb and his forefinger to set the man on fire. The giant tripped backwards and rolled over the floor to extinguish the fire. Roy pulled out Riza's gun that he had brought with him and pointed it at the man.

This moment a boy with brown hair came out of the truck and sighed. "Phew! That was close! You just made it in time …"

"Who are you, who is this guy and above all: Where's Riza?!" Roy asked concerned.

"I'm Timothy Jones, this is one of the kidnappers who just tried to kill me and the other kidnapper has taken Riz to the forest …" the boy answered. "And you're Roy Mustang, I assume?"

Roy nodded, than he said: "Tie him up with something, hurry!"

The boy ran off to the house that was near and looked for a rope. Soon he came back and tied the giant. Then Roy ordered him to call the police while he ran into the forest to save the only woman that he really loved.

---

"So, do you have a last wish? I don't want to be unfair" the moustache-guy said.

"Yeah, give me that gun and we switch roles" Riza said humourless.

"I'm afraid this wish won't come true. Farewell!"

Riza closed her eyes and waited for the pain. However, nothing happened except for her hearing a scream. She opened her eyes and saw flames that prompted the kidnapper to drop the gun. She knew what this meant and her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Don't lay a finger on her or I have to fry you!" Roy exclaimed and clenched his teeth.

"Roy!" Riza called out.

"Here!" He threw something to her.

She noticed that it was her gun and pointed it at the kidnapper. How strong she felt now she had her gun back!

"Guess my wish still came true!" she said grinning.

They waited until the police came to arrest the kidnappers. As they drove away Roy turned to Riza. He seemed angry.

"Never do such bullshit again! You scared me to death as I couldn't find you anywhere!" Roy exclaimed.

"But …"

"No!" he cut her off and embraced her. "If you'll ever get in such a situation again call me or someone else so at least somebody know where you are! But never frighten me again like you did this time!"

"Roy …" Riza murmured.

"I love you far too much to let something happen to you …"

Riza blinked in confusion. "What?" Did he just say that he loved her? No, she must have misheard …

"I love you, Riza …" he repeated.

Riza couldn't decide whether she should laugh or cry so finally it was a mix of both.

"I … love you, too …" she managed to say between sobbing and laughing.

Tim was grinning. "Seems like a happy end, right?"

---

Indeed it was a happy end. Tim described in the police office how the other dealers looked like and soon they were found and thrown into jail.

Fuery had of course won the bet again and had to promise that he never would bet with his friends again, so that their fun of betting wouldn't vanish and they didn't lose all their money to him.

Ironically Roy really became Fuhrer and repealed the fraternization law so that he and Riza could be together without any problems. Surprisingly a few other pairs appeared, for example Denny Bloch and Maria Ross. Roy and Riza moved with Black Hayate into the Fuhrer's villa of course and adopted Timothy who was really glad to have those two as his adoptive parents. So they lived a happy and quiet live … but only in their dreams.

* * *

So, what will happen in the epilogue? =p

To be continued ...


	5. Epilogue: Turbulent Life

To Rokiyam: ^^ Yeah, cliff hangers are bittersweet xD I like to use them in my stories but if I'm the one who's reading I don't like them. xD

So, here's the epilogue. ^^ Enjoy it.

* * *

**Epilogue: Turbulent Life  
**

"Timothy! Hurry!" Riza called upstairs.

"Yeah, I know … I just can't find my stupid homework!" Tim exclaimed.

"Roy, could you help him finding his homework while I'll collect our stuff?" Riza asked.

Roy sighed and put his newspaper away. "Sure." He walked upstairs and entered Tim's room. It looked as if a bomb had landed.

"Wow. Don't let Riza see this or she'll explode" Roy stated.

"I know! But I can't help it; I searched everywhere and didn't find it yet!"

"Sure you actually did your homework?" Roy asked grinning.

"Of course! Unlike you I always make my work even if Riz doesn't threaten me!" Tim replied.

"Well, it seems like you don't want my help, _Timmy_. So I will just …"

Tim jumped at Roy and overthrew him. "Don't call me like that!"

They started tussling like teenagers.

Tim began to laugh as Roy tickled him. "Why not? After all you're our little Timmy."

"I'm not 'little'!" Tim exclaimed.

"Oh, now you're reacting like someone I know …" Roy said a little bit sad but this didn't last long because Riza appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked with a threatening tone in her voice. "We have to go now!"

Roy and his adoptive son got up.

"But I haven't found my homework yet!" Tim remarked.

Riza rolled with her eyes. "The teacher won't kill you if you once in a while don't have your homework."

Roy cleared his throat. "Let me translate that for you. Riza wanted to say this: The teacher won't kill you but if you don't move your little butt right now I will for sure."

Riza gave him a death-glare. "Don't forget I have a gun with me."

"Oh, you won't kill me" Roy said relaxed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"First: I'm the Fuhrer. Second: You wouldn't have anyone to threaten to do his paperwork anymore. Third: Little Timmy would be really sad …"

"I wouldn't" Tim interrupted him.

Roy went on as if he hadn't heard him. "And last but not least: You wouldn't have the chance to marry me."

Riza sighed. "Well, if you don't have any better rea … Wait … What?!"

Roy hauled out a little box. "Riza, will you marry me?"

Silence. It was so quiet that a fixing pin that fell on the floor would have sounded like an explosion.

Then suddenly Riza flung her arms around Roy's neck and was constantly saying "Yes, yes!"

Tim grinned as he saw his adoptive parents kissing. Suddenly Black Hayate appeared next to him. "Ah, Black Haya … Wait … That's my homework!" he exclaimed as he saw what Black Hayate had in his mouth.

A little bit scared Black Hayate ran away and Tim chased him through the villa. "Black Hayate! Come back!"

No, their lives weren't quiet at all. But still they never would've changed with anybody.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this story. ^^ I hope you liked it. =)

By the way, I started another FMA-fanfic. Ed, Al and Winry will show up in that fanfic as well but mainly it will be about Roy and Riza again. However, I'm not writing on that at the moment and I also would have to translate it first but maybe someday you will find it here. ;)


End file.
